Imprevistos
by Bella Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Clary está convencida de que Alec la odia pues desea sacarla del Instituto a como de lugar. Sin embargo, no tiene idea de por qué, hasta el punto de insinuar algo que a todos les parece absurdo. ¿Intenciones ocultas? Ojalá supiera lo que significa ser parabatai. [Regalo para LoveRosie17 en intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de navidad" de "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"]


**DISCLAIMER** : Clary Fray y compañía son creaciones de Cassandra Clare.

Este es un fic del intercambio navideño «Bajo del árbol de navidad» del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos»

Este es mi regalo para **LoveRosie17** que había pedido lo siguiente: «Quisiera leer un fic de ellos dos en un romance. Sé que Alec no gusta de las chicas pero tengo este ship loco y me gustaría leer algo como cuando Clary le dijo que ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de Jace pero que en ese momento él la bese o algo así, demostrándole que está equivocada porque la que le gusta es ella».

 **Rosie** : No tengo mucha experiencia en cazadores de sombras pero este fic fue una especie de reto personal para mí porque la saga si me gusta mucho y por ello, espero sinceramente que te guste tu regalo. ¡Feliz Navidad y bendiciones en el nuevo año!

* * *

 **Imprevistos  
**

Clary estaba realmente indignada.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que había hecho para fastidiar a Alec, aunque sospechaba que sólo por el hecho de existir, el chico se mantenía a la defensiva con ella. La pelirroja acababa de encontrarse de cara con un secreto que sus seres queridos se habían empeñado en guardarle y para completar, aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, la miraba como si le repugnara.

¿Qué rayos tenía contra ella?

Sabía que no era como ellos aunque Jace se empeñara en hacerle creer lo contrario pero estaba convencida de que no por eso merecía que la tratara como si ella fuera una ignorante. Era notorio que al chico no le gustaban los cambios pero si alguien tenía que objetar sobre eso era ella porque después de todo, era su madre quien estaba desaparecida y también era ella quien se acababa de enterar de que no era una «mundana».

¿Entonces, que podía hacer al respecto?

No era como si le importara demasiado pero si iba a estar demasiado tiempo en ese Instituto, teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba el apoyo de los cazadores de sombras para encontrar a su madre, deseaba por lo menos llevarse medianamente bien con sus ocupantes y eso incluía al detestable niño malcriado de Alec Lightwood.

* * *

Clary le dio un vistazo al espejo y vio que Isabelle le había recogido el cabello en un elegante remolino en lo alto de la cabeza, que se sujetaba con horquillas que destellaban.

Estaba preparándose para asistir a la fiesta de Magnus Bane quien al parecer era alguien importante que podía ayudarle a encontrar a su madre y aunque le parecía excesivo todo lo que estaban colocándole encima, se dijo a sí misma que trataría de no crear un conflicto al respecto.

—Quédate quieta —replicó Isabelle—. No he acabado contigo.

Tomó un delineador y le indicó a la pelirroja que abriera los ojos para ponérselo. Clary temió echarse a llorar pero no dijo nada al respecto, al observar la concentración de Isabelle en su tarea.

—Isabelle —pronunció de repente.

—¿Hummm? —contestó la chica sin quitar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo que preguntarás aunque te diga que no puedes hacerlo —respondió, empuñando el delineador con experticia.

—¿Por qué Alec me odia tanto?

Los labios de la pelinegra se formaron en una sonrisa que luego se transformó en carcajada, por lo que tuvo que detener su labor.

—¿Qué te hace pensar algo como eso?

De repente Clary no pudo evitar sentir que su pregunta era un poco estúpida.

—Buena, tal vez la manera como me ha tratado desde que llegué aquí.

—Alec no es bueno para lidiar con los cambios y la gente nueva suele generarle desconfianza —agregó la chica, tomando de nuevo el delineador en su mano.

—Entonces, no es nada personal.

—No seas tonta —contestó Isabelle, aun sonriendo.

—Ok, ¿puedo preguntar algo más?

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco. No era una persona demasiado paciente y Clary estaba siendo un poco molesta para su gusto.

—¿Alec es gay?

La muñeca de Isabelle dio una sacudida, haciendo que delineador resbalara y dibujara una larga línea negra desde el rabillo del ojo de Clary hasta el nacimiento de su cabello rojo.

—¡Mierda Clary! —reclamó—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir algo como eso?

Clary sintió un leve ardor en la parte donde la chica había trazado sin querer la línea negra. Isabelle mientras tanto, rebuscó entre sus cosas y luego de un momento, localizó una bola de algodón que entregó a Clary.

—Ten, usa esto.

La pelirroja tomó el trozo de algodón y limpió la parte afectada sin dejar de ver la expresión de Isabelle.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —insistió.

—Es algo tan tonto que ni siquiera tengo alguna cosa que decir al respecto.

—¿Eso es un no?

—¿Acaso te interesa?

—He visto la relación que tiene con Jace y dejando de lado que Jace es un egocéntrico al que le gusta que lo adulen, he visto la manera como ellos están, no sé, ¿compenetrados?

Isabelle volvió su mirada a Clary y sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Es una cuestión de parabatai. Algo que no entenderías.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco mientras Isabelle volvió a poner el delineador en su rostro. Según eso, el tema había quedado zanjado pero la verdad es que Clary no había quedado conforme con la respuesta.

* * *

—¡Clary! —La chica que caminaba distraída por uno de los pasillos del instituto se sorprendió al voltear y encontrar a un Alec que corría hacia ella, apresurándose para alcanzarla—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Clary lo miró confusa.

—¿Acerca de qué? —contestó, mientras lo detalló disimuladamente.

Él e Isabelle guardaban cierta similitud. Su tez blanca, su cabello negro y sus ojos azules lo hacían lucir tan atractivo como la chica, pero a diferencia de ella, su atuendo era un poco descuidado, aunque no por eso se veía menos encantador.

Clary sacudió su cabeza para desechar la idea. Alec Lightwood era un maldito insoportable.

—Creo que debes marcharte a tu casa —Contra todo pronóstico y aunque Clary imaginaba que no era del agrado del chico, aquello le sentó como un balde de agua fría.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. La última vez que estuve allí, estaba llena de repudiados y demonios.

El chico pareció incómodo.

—Pero supongo que tienes algún pariente con el que puedas quedarte. —A Clary le dio la impresión de que estaba desesperado.

—Aunque no lo creas, no tengo ninguno, además Hodge quiere que me quede —contestó ella en tono cortante.

—No puedes quedarte.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, sintiendo como la furia crecía en su interior— ¿Porque no te caigo bien?

—¿Qué? —El chico pareció confundido.

—Ya sé que me detestas, aunque no acabo de entender cuál es la razón.

—Tú no entiendes nada —sentenció él desviando su mirada.

—¿Es por Jace? —dijo ella, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Clary tragó saliva. Sabía que iba a inmiscuirse en un plano personal, pero si ese niño pretendía hacerla menos, no iba a conseguirlo. Todavía tenía que buscar a su mamá y ellos —incluyéndolo a él— eran los únicos que podían ayudarle.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —insistió el chico, mirándola expectante.

—He visto como se llevan ustedes —explicó.

—¿Y, eso que tiene de raro?

Clary se armó de todo el valor que no tenía y pensó que la mejor manera de hacer las cosas era escupirle la verdad en la cara. Ya la odiaba y con eso sólo lograría que dejara de hablarle. Tal vez y hasta fuera lo mejor.

—Estás enamorado de él.

Las mejillas de Alec se colorearon de rojo intenso pero a diferencia de la razón que le atribuyó Clary, fue el enojo el que hizo todo el trabajo.

—¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? —Alec se movió a una velocidad cegadora, y un agudo chasquido resonó en la cabeza de Clary. La había empujado con tal fuerza que su cráneo había golpeado contra la pared. El rostro de Alec estaba a centímetros del de ella.

Clary sintió el peso del chico sobre su propio cuerpo y aunque su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, intentó no parecer afectada.

—Piensas que soy una competencia para ti porque Jace quiere ayudarme —continuó mientras su cabeza empezaba a martillear.

—¡Por el Ángel que eres una tonta! —susurró con su boca convertida en una pequeña línea recta—. No entenderías nada aunque te lo explicaran en un papel.

—Pues dímelo entonces. Isabelle ha dicho que es una cuestión de parabatai y que no lo entendería pero lo único que si entiendo es que me odias porque estoy en tu camino y créeme, no ha sido mi intención pues…

Antes de que Clary pudiera concluir la frase, los labios de Alec se estamparon contra los suyos y por un momento la confusión se apoderó de ella.

¿Por qué la estaba besando?

Al principio, Clary solo pudo ser consciente de la fuerza con que Alec la estaba sujetando por los brazos, pero un instante después pudo sentir el movimiento de sus labios contra los de ella.

El beso era intenso, cargado de enojo y la vez de urgencia. Alec Lightwood la besaba como si lo necesitara para respirar, como si ella fuera una fuerza vital para él. Clary no supo en qué momento pero luego de la acalorada discusión que acababan de tener, se encontró a sí misma correspondiendo al beso.

Las manos de Alec soltaron un poco su agarre y le permitieron relajarse un poco. Hubiera podido imaginar cualquier cosa menos que alguien como él hubiera querido besarla y con ello, terminó de desechar la idea de que él fuera gay. Tal vez era cierto que ella no entendía en absoluto lo que significaba ser parabatai y aunque por sus venas también corría sangre Nephilim, era posible que nunca experimentara aquel sentimiento.

Después de unos segundos más, el chico lanzó una exclamación ahogada y pestañeó como si despertara de un sueño, soltándola por completo como si su piel lo hubiese quemado.

—Jace y yo somos muy unidos —empezó diciendo sin mirarla—, y sé que tú también le gustas —volvió sus ojos a la chica que guardaba silencio—. No voy a pelear con mi hermano y mejor amigo por ti.

Y sin una palabra, se volvió y se alejó de ella a grandes zancadas. Clary se quedó recostada a la pared, siguiéndolo con la mirada y lo suficientemente consternada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que Alec Lightwood, el detestable niño malcriado, estuviera interesado en ella de esa manera. Ahora entendía cuál era la urgencia de hacer que se marchara a su casa.

* * *

 _A_ _ **Rosie**_ _y a todos los que decidan leer este fic: es posible que reconozcan algunas cosas del propio libro porque entendí que lo que ella quería era que cambiara lo que había sucedido en una escena en particular y que Alec, en vez de amenazarla por el hecho de insinuar que estaba enamorado de Jace, la besara. Debo decir que me gustó mucho escribir esto y espero que la chica que recibe el regalo lo disfrute tanto o más que yo._

 _¡Felices fiestas para todos!_

 _ **Bella.**_


End file.
